The subject matter of the invention relates to a visual display, and more particularly to a multisided, multicolored display wherein all the visual images on each side are created from common light sources.
In the sign and display industry, most of today's signs are either one or two sided, and the outer surface depicts printing or symbols in a conventional manner. If lighting is involved, white light internally illuminates the sign. Such signs and displays do not have a variety of colors generated internally, as well as having four sides showing a depiction based upon the internal positioning of symbols.
Similarly, conventional signs and displays are not based upon a modular matrix structure which can be easily adapted to depict a sign or display of any given dimension, wherein each module is a discrete component of the sign or display and the matrix itself represents the visual depiction.
Conventional signs and displays are not subject to efficient, rapid alterations, wherein if it is desired that a sign be changed, a new sign or display must be ordered. Likewise, conventional signs and displays do not exist which create multisided, multicolored visual images presenting a rainbow effect that is eye-catching, as well as presenting artistic renditions of unique display features.
Finally, conventional signs are relatively expensive when any unique feature is desired.
The multisided, mutlicolored display of the invention has numerous applications. The display can be used in toys and games, in furniture as table tops, and in ornamental sides and partitions. Interior or exterior walls can utilize the display for decorative or advertising purposes. By selecting the particular display, the display is applicable to amusement park fun houses and alike and also for therapeutic treatment of stress and alike. The display can be used as works of art or as decorative appliances such as clocks, radio and television sets, and alike.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for producing a multisided, multicolored display.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for producing a multisided, multicolored display which is easily adaptable to any geometric dimension desired.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for producing a multisided, multicolored display which is composed of discrete modular units arranged in matrix form, which presents a unique visual display.
It is a1so highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for producing a multisided, multicolored display which presents eye-catching, unique artistic renditions.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for producing a multisided, multicolored display which is cost effective and efficient as well as being easy to modify, alter or rearrange the visual depiction.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for producing a multisided, multicolored display wherein the hue, saturation, and brightness of the light sources therein are easily altered.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for producing a multisided, multicolored display which is easily adaptable to provide animated symbols, to depict objects in motion, and to depict three dimensional effects.